<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatos da Vida by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401761">Fatos da Vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Estupro, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexo, Songfic, Violencia, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed e Laxus são o casal perfeito, apenas eles não conseguiam ver eles...<br/>...Não, apenas UM deles não via isso, Freed já sabia desse fato desde que viu o loiro pela primeira vez, quando esse o salvou de um bando de homens nojentos que queriam fazer "coisas" com ele.</p><p>Freed já estava se acostumando com o fato de nunca poder ficar com a pessoa que ele amava, ele tinha, apenas, que ignorar seus sentimentos e ferimentos e seguir com a vida, não é tão difícil, é?<br/>Até que, alguns poucos acontecimentos fizeram sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo e, quem sabe, talvez, o amor não bata na porta desses dois?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy- Pharrell Wilians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed estava cansado, tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão junto de seu time, agora sem seu “líder”, Laxus. Ele e o resto do time não queriam mais fazer missões, apenas viver e sentir saudade da personalidade forte de Laxus, mas, Makarov praticamente os chutou para fora da guilda dizendo que se eles não completassem a missão, ele iria expulsá-los da guilda, assim como fez com Laxus e, sinceramente? Freed estava quase aceitando essa condição, mas, os outros dois o arrastaram com ele, deixando-o sem escolha a não ser ir junto com eles.</p><p>Agora, Freed estava tomando banho e olhando para a parede, pensando no por que aquilo tinha acontecido com ele, por que ele tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por seu companheiro de guilda? Pelo cara mais másculo e homofóbico que poderia existir no mundo? Quer dizer, a sorte não estava MESMO a favor de Freed, não é? Por que se isso for sorte, ele não quer nem ver o que seria azar ou uma vida sofrida por amor.</p><p>Mas, talvez a decisão de Makarov tenha servido para alguma coisa, nessa situação, pelo menos, Freed não era obrigado a assistir, todos os dias, um Laxus parcialmente bêbado dando em cima de Mirajane, mesmo que ela rejeitasse todas as cantadas que recebia, ele simplesmente não se tocava que a estava atrapalhando, mas, o que um fraco como Freed poderia fazer nessas situações sem ser sentar e sofrer em silêncio?</p><p>Depois de tomar seu banho, Freed se trocou e deitou em sua cama, ainda pensando em seu amor não correspondido, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar NELE! Após passar alguns minutos, ou horas, pensando sobre o que iria fazer sobre aquele assunto, decidiu olhar para as estrelas e, silenciosamente, agradeceu Makarov por ter lhe dado um quarto no último andar da guilda, assim, poderia ver as estrelas quando quisesse!</p><p>Pegou um controle do lado de sua cama, e apertou um dos diversos botões que nele havia, com isso, o teto de seu quarto de abriu em dois, dando uma visão incrível de como é o céu a noite em Fiore. Enquanto olhava para o céu, ficou ligando os pontinhos brancos, tentando formar a imagem da pessoa que tanto lhe habitava a mente e, quando conseguiu, gravou a imagem na mente, para que, em seus sonhos, pudesse usá-la como base.</p><p>Quando já estava quase amanhecendo, ele decidiu que era hora de ir dormir, pegou o controle, novamente, e apertou o botão do lado do que tinha apertado anteriormente, fazendo o teto se fechar novamente, deixando o quarto em uma escuridão confortável. Freed se virou para a parede e se pôs a dormir, torcendo, mentalmente, para que pudesse sonhar com a única coisa que lhe valia a pena sonhar...</p><p>...seu eterno e grande amor, Laxus Dreyar!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Because I'm happy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Só queria falar pra perdoarem os erros, por que escrevi essa fic em 2014 e eu tinha 14 anos. Mas estou tentando betar para tirar os erros mais óbvios kkkkk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus tinha voltado para a guilda, depois de meses sem ter contato com ninguém de lá, algo o fez ir para a ilha Tenrou, onde encontrou todos de sua antiga guilda lutando contra a Grimoire Hearts e, mesmo não fazendo mais parte da guild, ele ainda considerava muito todas aquela pessoas para, simplesmente, deixá-las lá para morrer, por isso, decidiu ajudar na luta, mesmo que não fosse aceito de volta ou reconhecido por seu avô.</p><p>Quando, finalmente, eles derrotaram Hades, Laxus se sentiu vazio, pela primeira vez na vida, ele não queria abandonar aquelas pessoas que o ensinaram tanto durante sua vida, mas, aquela importante decisão não cabia a ele, e sim, a Makarov, que olhava para o neto como se tivesse visto um fantasma e, depois do que pareceram horas, ele abriu um enorme sorriso e disse que Laxus poderia voltar para a guilda agora que tinha provado ser digno.</p><p>No acampamento, ele encontrou com seu antigo time e parecia que tinham tirado o peso que, por todos aqueles meses, tinha estado em suas costas, indo com ele para todos os lugares que decidiu ir. No momento em que viu aqueles três que se diziam seus fãs, sua máscara de machão, finalmente, caiu e, com ela, lágrimas caiam dos olhos azuis de Laxus, fazendo-o dar as costas aos três e sair andando em direção à floresta, onde ficou por alguns minutos sozinho, até que ouviu o som de folhas sendo esmagadas e a cabeça de Freed aparecer por entre as folhas da um arbusto; seus olhos lhe encarando com dúvida sobre ir para perto de si ou não. Apenas assente com a cabeça e volta a olhar para as folhas das árvores balançando com a força dos ventos.</p><p>Sente Freed se sentando ao seu lado, mas, nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca, olhou para o lado e o pegou encarando o céu, como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas, nada ocorreu, apenas o conhecido barulho do vento e das folhas chacoalhando e batendo uma contra as outras. Quando ele percebeu que Laxus estava o observando, ele rapidamente virou o rosto para o lado contrário, mas, mesmo assim, o loiro conseguiu ver suas bochechas corando, e pensou consigo mesmo:<em>“Fofo!” </em></p><p>Mas, logo se repreendeu pelo o que havia pensado, ele não podia achar aquilo, ele era hétero, não era? É de mulheres que ele gosta, não é mesmo? Então, por que ele havia pensado aquilo do menor?</p><p><em>“Deve ser por causa do cabelo grande, com ele, Freed parece uma garota e, por isso, achei ele fofo.”</em> E, claro que, nem mesmo para ele essa desculpa colou, mas, vamos fingir que sim, ok?</p><p>Quando já estava a ponto de se matar por dentro, Freed volta a olhar para o mais velho e começa a falar:</p><p>– Sabe, Laxus, nós realmente estamos felizes de ter você de volta, esses meses sem você foram uma tortura para nós. Você é nosso líder e, como bons súditos, não funcionamos direito sem a devida vigia, por isso, nunca mais nos abandone, ok?</p><p>Enquanto falava, o mais velho podia perceber pequenas e discretas lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos azuis do menor, mas, nem por isso, o interrompeu, apenas deixou que o esverdeado falasse tudo o que estava preso dentro dele para, depois, juntar toda sua coragem e passar seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Freed, que não sabia se ficava surpreso ou se retribuía o caloroso abraço.</p><p>Então, quando o abraço foi desfeito, Laxus encarou o menor e respondeu:</p><p>–Pode deixar, sei que fiz muita coisa ruim, mas, prometo, jamais, abandonar vocês de novo. Também senti saudade de vocês!- E sorriu e, para Freed, aquela foi a visão mais bela que já teve na vida!</p><p>
  <em>Pardon the way that I stare</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There';s nothing else to compare </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sight of you leaves me weak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There are no words left to speak</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But if you feel like I feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please let me know that it</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can’t Take My Eyes Off You</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed estava feliz, Laxus havia voltado para Fairy Tail ( e para seu antigo time) e, parecia mais carinhoso com todos agora, mas, principalmente, com ele, não que Freed estivesse, novamente, mantendo uma esperança nada saudável, que nada!...</p><p>... Ta bom, talvez só um pouquinho de esperança, mas, era mais forte que ele, a cada gesto carinhoso que Laxus fazia para Freed, seu pequeno coração armazenava a cena e a repetia na cabeça de Freed diversas e diversas vezes, como que em um gif.</p><p>Nesse momento, Freed estava em seu quarto, pensando nas diversas vezes que Laxus o abraçou depois daquele dia na floresta, parecia que o mais velho estava começando a confiar em Freed, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes; era como se eles estivessem se tornando amigos, de verdade, e não só em uma das fantasias de Freed, mas, na vida real! Freed não saberia dizer, se lhe perguntassem, a quanto tempo tinha ficado com o teto de seu quarto aberto e olhando para as estrelas feito um idiota, ele sósabe que, quando deu por si novamente, ele estava com um frio desgraçado e não tinha um cobertor em seu quarto e que, por esse motivo, ele teria que sair para ir buscar um e, quem sabe, já não aproveitava e fazia um chocolate quente para si?</p><p>Preguiçosamente, ele se levanta da cama e sai do quarto, sem nem mesmo se trocar, ninguém estaria acordado à uma hora daquelas...</p><p>...Mas, ele estava enganado. Haviam SIM, pessoas acordadas naquela hora, duas pessoas que pareceram muito ocupadas para perceber Freed chegando na porta da cozinha para, em seguida, derrubar o cobertor que segurava e sair correndo de volta para o quarto. Quem eram essas duas pessoas? Laxus e Mira, essa última estava sendo prensada na pia da cozinha por um Laxus que parecia desesperado para saber se era verdade que se poderia alcançar o útero de uma mulher pela boca!</p><p>Freed estava com um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si, ele não sabia se queria chorar, gritar ou, simplesmente, ficar parado em um canto para morrer e, por isso, fez tudo isso, enquanto corria de volta para seu quarto, ele sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, deixando rastros gelados em sua pele. Chegou em seu quarto sem se dar conta de que estava sendo seguido mas, assim que se jogou na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e se pôs a gritar, um par de mãos começaram a fazer carinho em seus cabelos, mas, ele não tinha forças para se virar e ver quem era.</p><p>Estava tão cansado que nem se deu conta de que tinha adormecido até ser acordado por uma voz doce o chamando, dizendo que já era hora de acordar e foi isso que fez, abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, olhando para os lados a fim de ver quem foi a pessoa que tinha o consolado na noite anterior e se surpreendeu ao ver a imagem de uma Levi toda suja de chocolate e farinha, brigando com um Gajeel igualmente sujo. Freed, para chamar a atenção do casal, resolveu limpar a garganta, fazendo com que os dois olhassem para ele com caras de idiota, atéque Freed perguntou:</p><p>- Quem foi que me consolou ontem?- Timidamente, Levi levanta uma de suas mãos, ficando corada no processo, respondendo:</p><p>- Eu tinha acabado de sair de meu quarto em busca de um novo livro para ler, quando vi a cena na cozinha, mas, eu não tinha percebido você até ser quase jogada da janela, foi nessa hora que eu me toquei no como você poderia estar arrasado se tivesse visto a mesma cena que eu e, na hora em que cheguei no seu quarto, eu tive a confirmação, que você TINHA visto aquela cena. Então, achei melhor te fazer dormir e fiz uma magia de dormir que aprendi.</p><p>Freed , depois da explicação da menina, se lembrou o porque estava com dor de cabeça desde que acordou, começando a chorar logo depois. Seus ombros tremiam a cada soluço que escapava por entre os lábios do esverdeado, que sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo despedaçado. Levi não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e abraçou o pescoço do maior, deixando-o repousar a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>Enquanto chorava, Freed se prometeu uma coisa: Que não iria ficar correndo atrás de quem não o merecia. Também se prometeu que iria esquecer o maior, por mais difícil que seja olhar para ele junto de Mira todos os dias!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh oh oh oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't remember to forget you</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Quatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="html-tag">
    <span class="html-attribute-value">Depois de ficar dois dias sem sair do quarto, Freed, finalmente, tomou coragem e foi tomar café da manhã como uma pessoa normal, isso claro, depois de pedir para Levi fazer uma magia para disfarçar as olheiras profundas em seu rosto. Durante esses dois dias, Freed pensou muito no que iria fazer com sua vida e, depois de muito pensar, ele não chegou a conclusão nenhuma, sua mente parecia não querer se focar em outra coisa que não seja a imagem de Laxus beijando Mira.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>E, como se não bastasse ter visto aquela imagem, Laxus ainda tinha que ir visitá-lo para saber se estava tudo bem com Freed e, como ele tinha feito com todo mundo, Freed mandou Levi dizer que ele estava doente e que não poderia receber visitas.</p><p>Chegando na frente da porta da guilda, Freed parou, respirou fundo e mandou mensagens animadoras em sua mente e isso tudo funcionou, at&amp;eacute que ele abriu a porta e viu Laxus e Mira se abraçando e gritando para todos que estavam juntos e o quanto estavam felizes. Freed não sabia o que fazer, será que voltava para o quarto e fingia que ainda estava doente, ou entrava por aquelas portas e ser obrigado a ver a felicidade da pessoa que ele ama junto com outra? Mas, ele demorou muito para decidir e, quando se deu conta, Laxus jáestava em sua frente, com aquele sorriso que fazia Freed quase gozar apenas com aquela visão.</p><p>- E aí, Freed? Está tudo bem? Melhorou da doença?- E, por mais que Freed fizesse careta, parecia que Laxus estava ignorando-as, continuando perto de Freed, por mais que este o queira longe de si.</p><p>- Sim, Laxus, está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo! Já pode ir junto da sua namorada!- Nossa! Agora nem Freed se reconhecia,mas, fazer o que? Ele estava se controlando para não liberar as lágrimas que queriam sair na frente do maior, pois sabe que iria ser muito pior se isso acontecesse.</p><p>- Nossa, Freed! O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa?</p><p>Freed já não conseguia se segurar; como assim ele ainda tinha a audácia de perguntar se ele havia feito alguma coisa! Laxus não era tão hipócrita assim, era? Quer dizer, Freed tinha QUASE certeza de que Laxus o havia percebido na porta da cozinha, naquele dia. Então, como ele poderia perguntar para Freed o que ele tinha feito?</p><p>Mas, controlando a raiva, Freed apenas respondeu:</p><p>- Nada, Laxus. Eu só não estou de bom humor hoje, nã;o foi nada com você.- Mas, mesmo que tenha dito isso, pelo resto da semana, pela guilda, se via um Freed correndo para puxar assunto com alguém sempre que Laxus chegava perto dele para conversarem.</p><p>No fim da semana, Freed estava exausto e não tinha mais ideias de desculpas para dar a Laxus por suas constantes fugas de conversar com ele. Além do mais, as pessoas da guilda estavam começando a desconfiar de que algo estava acontecendo, quer dizer, é CLARO que todos desconfiavam da <em>"quedinha"</em> que Freed tinha por Laxus, mas, entre desconfiar e saber que éreal, tem uma diferença muito grande e, por mais que Freed fosse discreto, o assunto estava passando a rolar pela guilda e, se chegasse no mais velho, Freed poderia dar adeus á sua vida.</p><p>Estava quase no fim do dia quando Laxus o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou até a parte mais isolada da guilda.</p><p>- O que aconteceu, Freed? Por que está me ignorando toda essa semana? Eu já tinha perguntado, mas, vou repetir: Eu fiz alguma cosia de errado?</p><p>- Não, Laxus, não foi nada, eu apenas queria manter minha amizade com o resto da guilda, sabe? No período em que você ficou fora, eu realmente fiz amizade com o resto do pessoal e, agora que você voltou, não quero me distanciar deles apenas para ficar grudado em você, como eu fazia antes. E, também, você agora tem namorada, e eu pensei que, talvez, quisesse ficar sozinho com ela, sabe?</p><p>Eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Laxus, sem saber se ele estava bravo comigo, se tinha desconfiado da desculpa, ou se tinha acreditado nela. Por fim, ele relaxou o rosto e me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um desse mundo.</p><p>- Tudo bem, Freed! Eu entendo que, agora, você tem outros amigos e que também precisa dar atenção pra eles, mas, não me deixe de lado, mesmo eu tendo namorada, senti falta de meus amigos enquanto estava fora.</p><p>
  <em>"Droga, Laxus! Não faz isso comigo, não me dê esperanças quando eu sei que você nunca vai ficar comigo! Por favor, apenas me deixe sofrer em paz!"</em>
</p><p>Freed estava estático, sem saber bem o que fazer, depois daquelas palavras tão cheias de significado e súplica e, por isso, só resmungou alguma coisa e saiu correndo para fora da guilda. No meio do caminho, as lágrimas vieram com toda a força possível, Freed  não conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo. Ele queria correr para o mais longe possível; para o mais longe da guilda; para o mais longe o possível DELE!</p><p>Quando se deu conta, estava em um pracinha onde ele e seu time costumavam passar as tardes depois de chegar de missões, eles, simplesmente iam para lá e ficavam sentados, apreciando as brisas que balançavam seus cabelos. Freed sentou-se embaixo de uma grande árvore e abraçou seus joelhos, escondendo o rosto neles, sem querer deixar as outras pessoas verem sua faqce molhada com seu choro, seria muita humilhação, até mesmo para alguém como Freed.</p><p>Depois do que pareceram ser horas, Freed se acalmou e ficou, apenas, sentado, observando o movimento de pessoas, até que uma sombra cobre seu campo de visão e, olhando para cima, estava Bickslow, que se sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou, fazendo Freed começar a chorar novamente. Quando, novamente, se acalmou, Bickslow o afastou de si, e passou a falar:</p><p>- Olha, Freed! Sei que tem uma quedinha pelo Laxus, mas, eu isso tá te fazendo mal. Você precisa se desprender dessas amarras.</p><p>- Como, Bic? Eu tentei de tudo, mas, nada dá certo.</p><p>- Você apenas tem que partir para outra, deixar rolar com outra pessoa, para ver o que acontece.</p><p>- Mas, com quem? Não conheço ninguém que....- Sua frase foi interrompida, pelos lábios de um certo mago, que se colaram aos seus.</p><p>
  <em>Eu não quero te ver</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nem quero acreditar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Que vai ser diferente</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Que tudo mudou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meu Erro- Paralamas do Sucesso</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed não sabia o que fazer, se retribuía o beijo, ou se empurrava o maior para longe de si, mas, por mais que ele quisesse se livrar de Bickslow, ele não conseguia. Aquilo não era como naqueles romances em que a pessoa, depois de um beijo roubado, percebe que, na verdade, nunca amou o mocinho, mas sim, que gosta do melhor amigo. NÃO! Na verdade, estava bem longe disso, o motivo de Freed não conseguir se soltar do amigo, era por ele estar com os dois braços envolvendo sua cintura, sem deixar espaço para Freed se mexer, como se soubesse qual seria a reação dele.</p><p>Freed já estava quase entrando em desespero, pois Bickslow não o soltava e seu ar tinha acabado a tempos; estava prestes a começar a socar ele, quando sente seu corpo sendo separado do de Bickslow bruscamente, olhou para frente, se perguntando quem seria o idiota que o jogou no chão, se deparando com a visão de Laxus segurando a gola da jaqueta de Bickslow, enquanto o socava com força. E então Freed se desesperou, não conseguiria fazer Laxus soltar o outro com sua pouca força e, para conseguir mais, teria que fazer a escritura do demônio e, fazer isso no meio de tanta gente seria perigoso, mas, era preciso, o rosto de Bickslow estava ficando desfigurado e Freed não podia correr o risco de Laxus ser expulso da guilda novamente. Por essa razão, fez a escritura e foi para cima de Laxus, o separando de Bickslow do mesmo jeito que foi feito com ele, de forma brusca.</p><p>Quando Laxus se levantou e se deparou com o Freed já quase totalmente transformado, ele pensou que iria morrer, mas, no minuto seguinte, Freed estava de volta ao normal, quase como se nunca tivesse perdido o controle. Laxus, então, se levantou e se aproximou do menor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>- Freed, pode me dizer que cena foi aquela que presenciei?</p><p>- Ué, Bic estava apenas me beijando, por que?</p><p>- "Apenas" beijando?- Uma veia saltada pulsava na testa do loiro, como se ele pudesse explodir a qualquer momento, mas, ele estava se controlando para não surrar o esverdeado por sua falsa inocência.</p><p>- Sim, por que? Ficou com ciúmes?- Agora a veia estava ainda mais saltada, o que significava, normalmente, que era hora de parar, por que o monstro estava sendo acordado. Mas, Freed não ia parar, não agora que tinha começado a provocar.</p><p>- Ciúmes? De quem? De você? Não me faça rir!- Com isso, os olhos do menor se encheram de lágrimas, mas, não tinha o por que chorar, tinha? Não era como se Freed tivesse mesmo esperanças de ficar com Laxus, certo? - Oe, Freed, por que está chorando? Fiz alguma coisa de errada?</p><p>- FEZ, Laxus! Fez e muito! Não é possível que você AINDA não tenha percebido meus sentimentos por você quer dizer, a guilda INTEIRA já sabe, ou pelo menos desconfia, por isso, não se faça de sonso, por que ISSO você não é!- Laxus concordou, é claro que ele já sabia das suposições das pessoas quanto a opção sexual do esverdeado, mas, entre saber e acreditar, tinha uma diferença enorme.- E, ainda por cima, mesmo sabendo dos meus sentimentos, você vai lá e beija a Mira na cozinha, mesmo SABENDO que eu estava assistindo! Como você acha que eu me senti? Ahn?</p><p>- Mas, Freed, eu...</p><p>- Não, Laxus, eu não quero saber! Eu só não me conformo com uma coisa! Por que você veio aqui, todo nervosinho, bater no Bickslow, ele estava tentando me ajudar a TE esquecer! Eu sei que você não gosta de homem, por isso, pelo menos, me deixe tentar ser feliz com alguém. Eu sei que vai ser difícil olhar para você junto dela no começo, mas, tenho certeza que, depois de algum tempo, esse sentimento vai sumir, por isso...</p><p>- Mas, Freed...</p><p>- Adeus, Laxus! Seja feliz com Mirajane e, não se esqueça que eu te amo, apesar de tudo.- Com isso, Freed se virou para trás e foi caminhando na direção de Bickslow, mas, foi parado no caminho por uma mão segurando seu braço.</p><p>Ia se virar para falar mais algumas poucas e boas e, quem sabe, ativar sua escritura demoníaca, mas, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a boca de Laxus estava colada com a sua e, dessa vez, Freed não perdeu tempo e enlaçou o pescoço do mais velho, puxando-o para si, colando, ainda mais, seus corpos. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e se encontravam com uma ferocidade alarmante, parecia que eles não se viam a séculos.</p><p>Parecia como se eles fossem, realmente, namorados. Então, as coisas começaram a ficar mais quentes, quando Laxus desceu sua mão, que antes estava na cintura de Freed, para as nádegas do mesmo; apertando o local com firmeza, até sentir Freed gemer em meio ao beijo, mas, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o menor termina o beijo e se separa do maior, indo para o mais longe que conseguia e, quando recuperou o fôlego, falou:</p><p>- Adeus, Laxus, espero que seja feliz com a Mira, vocês merecem!- E deu um sorriso triste, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.</p><p>Se aproximou do corpo de Bickslow e o pegou no colo, ou pelo menos tentou, e saiu andando e o apoiando em seu corpo. Quando o corpo do mais novo sumiu no horizonte, o loiro se permitiu liberar as lágrimas que estava segurando pelo tempo em que conversou com o menor.</p><p><em>"Adeus, Freed!"</em> pensou, se virando para voltar para a guilda, e para sua namorada.</p><p>
  <em>Escute que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo</em><br/>
<em>Te ganhar ou perder sem engano</em><br/>
<em>Escute eu preciso dizer que eu te amo</em><br/>
<em>Tanto</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Preciso dizer que te amo- Cazuza</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Seis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Bickslow acordou, ele tentou se levantar, mas, uma dor em sua nuca o fez parar na metade do caminho e, desistindo, voltou a se deitar no travesseiro macio; olhou para o lado a fim de descobrir aonde estava, mas, nada lhe deu alguma dica, era apenas um quarto, com as paredes na cor cinza, com um armário que, aparentemente, estava vazio e um criado-mudo, que não continha nada sobre, exceto um controle remoto que estava muito longe para Bicsklow conseguir pegar.</p><p>Estava quase desistindo de tentar saber aonde estava quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um Freed descabelado e com olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos. O esverdeado pareceu não perceber que Bickslow já estava acordado, pois foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma muda de roupa, caminhando até a outra porta existente no quarto, onde deveria ser o banheiro. Enquanto o menor tomava banho, Bickslow tentava se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas, a última coisa que se lembra é de ter colado seus lábios nos do menor e, depois, só escuridão.</p><p>Assim que o menor saiu do banheiro, decidiu mostrar que já estava acordado, por isso, pigarreou e esperou o menor se aproximar e se sentar no canto da cama, ao seu lado. Freed mal se sentou e já começou a falar:</p><p>–Bom, acho que você deve estar se perguntando aonde você está, não é? – Bickslow apenas assentiu com a cabeça.- Você está no meu quarto.</p><p>–E, o que aconteceu?- Com a pergunta, as bochechas do menor se avermelharam, demonstrando que o menor estava com vergonha.</p><p>–Bom, depois que você me beijou, Laxus apareceu e começou a te socar, depois que você desmaiou eu afastei você dele e nós discutimos e agora não estamos mais nos falando. E é isso!- O menor tentou dar um sorriso, mas, tudo o que conseguiu foi uma careta de desgosto com algumas lágrimas ameaçando escorrer de seus olhos.</p><p>Depois de ficar em silêncio por um tempo, apenas absorvendo o que o mais novo tinha acabado de falar e, quando absorveu completamente, respondeu:</p><p>– É tudo culpa minha, não é? Se eu não tivesse te beijado, talvez ainda tivesse esperança para você e Laxus. Sinto muito, Freed!- Falava, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, secar as lágrimas que, agora, corriam livres pelo rosto do mais novo.</p><p>–Não é culpa sua, Bickslow. Na verdade, estou disposto a te dar uma chance, o que acha?- O mais velho não sabia como se sentir: Feliz pelo menor lhe dar uma chance, ou chateado por servir de substituto, mas, decidiu ser positivo.</p><p>– Eu adorei, obrigado!- Com isso, aproximou seu rosto e o do menor e colou seu lábios, em um simples selinho, mas, depois de alguns segundos, pediu passagem com a língua, que foi concedida pelo menor.</p><p>Invadiu a boca do menor com sua língua e passou a explorar todos os cantos da mesmo, fazendo o menor gemer com a intensidade do beijo. Levou suas mãos para a cintura do menor e o mesmo levou as suas até seu pescoço, onde fez o favor de puxar o mais velho para mais perto. Quando o ar começou a fazer falta, Bickslow desceu seus beijos até o pescoço do menor, que gemeu com o contato da língua com sua pele sensível.</p><p>Os gemidos de Freed eram como música aos ouvidos de Bickslow e, aproveitando que o menor estava tão rendido, levou suas mãos até a barra da blusa dele, começando a levantar e...</p><p>...A porta é aberta, atrapalhando todo o clima dos dois, que, rapidamente, se separaram para não causar nenhuma mal entendido, afinal, não tinham decidido como ficaria a relação deles ainda.</p><p>
  <em>O que era sonho se tornou realidade</em>
  <br/>
  <em> De pouco em pouco a gente foi erguendo o nosso próprio trem,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Nossa Jerusalém,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Nosso mundo, nosso carrossel</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Vai e vem vai</em>
  <br/>
  <em> E não para nunca mais</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpfw47x5a90&amp;list=PLLCufZnCiU1Gf7ZY2u0mt66WaFi_EMX4s&amp;index=6">Pra Sonhar</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>